GhostDog401's 10 Poem Challenge!
by Mary Penelope
Summary: That's right, I'm finally taking a challenge on! Here come ten poems!  Rated K  just in case   Penelope, over and out!
1. Two, But One

**Two, But One**

_First ever challenge! You know, that I accepted. Anyway, I'm doing GhostDog401's 10 Poem Challenge. The gist of it is to write ten poems based on the topics. I love poetry (and one-shots, as everyone knows), so I decided to quit being a challenge virgin and just do it. So I did. The first topic was 'Two, But One'. You're not allowed to use a character twice as the main person, so I did Dani instead of Danny, because I wanna use Danny later on._

_Anyway, go and read._

There's a little girl,

Who's two people,

It seems.

She acts like her so-called 'cousin',

Yet keeps her own personality.

How is it,

That this one little girl,

Can be two people at once?

How can she have his interests and impulses,

And yet retain her her own character?

This little girl,

Who even has the same name as him.

This little girl,

Who looks so much like him.

This little girl,

Who is him, but is also her.

This little girl,

Who is two, but one.

_I know, I know... It's horrible, isn't it. Oh well. The prizes don't mean that much to me._

_I'm gone! Talk to you later!_

_Penelope, over and out!_

_(P.S. If there are any 'How To Freak Out A Viking (Or Two)' fans out there, I SWEAR, it's not my fault that this is taking so long. Silkmouse has the doc, and she's REALLY busy. I promise, we're almost done.)_

_(P.P.S. Here are the rules. (These are HER rules, not mine. I do not own them!)_

**GhostDog401's Poem Challenge!**

**1.** Two, but One

**2. **Outcast

**3. **Escape

**4. **Confused

**5. **Popular

**6.** Blame

**7. **Eyes

**8. **Shot

**9. **Gone

**10. **Love

* * *

><p><strong>RULES<strong>

**No using a character more than twice (As like the main character)**

**Please no slash pairings….**

**Please no poems over T try and keep it K, K+ and minor T**

**It DOESN'T have to rhyme**

**It can be long or short**

**HAVE FUN!**

* * *

><p><strong>PRIZES<strong>

**One-Shot/Short Story Written by GhostDog401**

**Promotion for your stories on GhostDog401's Profile**

**Maybe a drawing on DeviantART**


	2. Outcast

**Outcast**

_I'm bored and waiting to go to school... Here's some more crappy stuff._

I'm an outcast in my family,

The only one who's not deluded.

All they think of is,

'Ghosts, ghosts, ghosts!'

But I know they're not real.

I'm an outcast at school,

Pretty enough to be flirted with,

But too smart to be popular.

All they think of is,

'Money! Looks! And Power!'

I know these things don't matter.

I'm an outcast with my friends,

The only one who's parents are insane.

All my friends think,

'Be careful, She might be crazy too.'

But I'm the most normal in my family.

I'm an outcast.

At home, at school, with my friends...

But inside,

Inside, I'm just another girl.

_O.o ... Did I... just make Jazz an outcast? *checks over work* Yup. Wow. Weird. Anyway, there was Jazz's poem. Bye!_

_Penelope, over and out!_


	3. Escape

**Escape**

_Vlad's turn!_

In a cell of hopes and dreams,

Sits a thought that knows what's right.

It knows evil will not help it,

To get what it wants so much.

But it's stuck there,

In that cell of hopes and dreams.

Surrounded by guards of jealousy,

And walls of anger.

In a prison dark and hopeless,

That no one ever escapes.

But one day those walls will weaken.

The hate and jealousy will become hesitant,

And the thought will be free.

It won't do much at first,

But when it sees the opportunity,

It will attack.

But for now, it sits,

In a cell of hope and dreams,

Waiting to escape.

_... Is it just me, or am I REALLY bad at writing poems in the morning?_

_Penelope, over and out!_


	4. Confused

**Confused**

_Hmm... Confused... Sounds like a Danny one... Let's see... Yeah, I'll do Danny this time._

I'm a hero,

**I'm evil.**

They don't understand me,

**They understand me perfectly.**

I help people,

**But I hurt them too.**

My friends support me,

**It's obvious they're just pretending.**

I'm more human than ghost,

**I'm more ghost than human.**

Not everyone thinks I'm a villain,

**But most do.**

If they knew what I sacrificed...

**They'd hate me even more.**

But I'm a good person,

**And yet I destroy buildings.**

I never do it on purpose,

**But the result is the same.**

I was framed for everything,

**And what proof do I have?**

The ones who love me-

**Hunt me down like an animal.**

But if they _knew,_

**They'd hate me forever.**

I'm so confused...

**I understand.**

_... Is... Anyone else a little freaked out? Scratch that, does anyone know what the heck I just WROTE?_

_*sigh* See? I suck at writing in the morning._

_Penelope, over and out!_


	5. Popular

**Popular**

_Paulina time. Or maybe I should do Star instead... I'll decide who it is at the bottom._

P for pretending,

Forever making up lies.

O for oppressing,

A ruling tyrant over the 'losers' of the school.

P is for pretty,

But only with makeup on.

U is for unhappy,

Never good enough.

L is for lost,

Confused and unaware.

A is for afraid,

Constantly looking over your shoulder.

R is for rich,

But in money, not in friends.

Popular is for Paulina,

Paulina is for Popular.

_Yay, I finished it! That was the hardest yet! I don't like it much, but it's finished! Yay, I have five! I have more than Ghostdog does! XD_

_So yeah, I decided on Paulina. Don't like? Too bad. Anyway, I'm off to do more, I think. Or I might just do whatever._

_Penelope, over and out!_


	6. Blame

**Blame**

_I know, it's a cliché, but I _**had**_ to do Val for this one! The only other people I could think of were Vlad, Maddie and Jack, and I already used Vlad, and I wanted to maybe use J&M later. So I chose Val instead._

All that's happened is your fault,

You ruined everything.

I'm the dirty prisoner,

You're the tyrant king.

You stole away my father's job,

My house and all my friends.

And when I tried to get you back,

You robbed me of revenge.

One day I was flying high,

Up on the the top of the world.

Then you suddenly came along,

And down the toilet all that swirled.

Now I'm glaring at you,

Your life finally mine to take.

But when I look into your eyes,

I feel it, my heart breaks.

I sigh and turn away,

Broken and depressed.

I let you go tonight,

Though I couldn't explain if pressed.

But it doesn't matter what I did,

You're still the one and same.

And no matter what I do,

You'll always be to blame.

…

…

…

_Dun dun dun daaaaaa!_

_Seriously, this is my fave so far. I love ones that rhyme._

_Now, I know that 'friends' and 'revenge' don't really rhyme, but they're close enough, so suck it up._

_Let's see, who have I used so far...?_

_Two, But One- Dani_

_Outcast- Jazz_

_Escape- Vlad_

_Confused- Danny (and Dan, I think.)_

_Popular- Paulina_

_Blame- Valerie_

_'K then. I'm not allowed to use any of these guys then._

_And with that bit of randomness;_

_Penelope, over and out!_


	7. Eyes

**Eyes**

_I read the title, and my first thought was 'Maddie!' So guess who the main character is?_

_This might end up being like the Danny one... I'm not sure yet..._

A son and an enemy,

Both with beautiful eyes.

One has orbs stolen from the sky,

The other's shine an ectoplasmic green.

The first pair are playful and exhausted,

A smile being forced.

The second pair are cocky and depressed,

A being with no reason to continue.

The blue ones glow when they're among friends,

The green gleam when accepted by humans.

Danny's eyes spark with love and fear when I'm around,

And Phantom's do the same.

My son's eyes glimmer with pure joy when we love him,

My enemy's eyes tear up in gratitude when we leave him be.

Though they seem so different,

In looks and personality,

Their eyes show what they try to hide-

That they're more alike then I thought.

My name is Maddie Fenton,

I know two young boys.

A son and an enemy,

With eyes that dazzle me.

_Hmm... I can't tell if this is sucky or not... Or if it sounds a little like the Danny one..._

_Whatever. You know the drill!_

_Penelope, over and out!_


	8. Shot

**Shot**

_I'm BAAAACK! Sorry for the long wait. I was busy, a little obsessed with Kim Possible, and devoid of imagination. But I'm back now! This is Jack's._

Shot.

I shot him, he shot me

Shot.

I pierced skin, he pierced my beliefs.

Shot.

His blood is draining away.

Shot

My faith is gone.

Shot.

He will die.

Shot

I will be guilty for life.

Shot.

He's smiling, forgiving me.

Shot.

I'm gaping, hating myself.

Shot.

His wound will heal in Heaven.

Shot.

My wound will kill me on Earth.

Shot.

_Weird. Anyway, R&R, and all that fun stuff. TTYL!_

_Penelope, over and out!_


	9. Gone

**Gone**

_Next up is Tucker! Maybe I'll try humorous this time... Nah, that's not my style._

When we were kids,

He was excitable, active, and _alive._

When we were preteens,

He was humor-filled, longing, and _there._

When we were teens,

He was tired, cocky and _here._

Now,

He's depressed, emotionless, empty...

And _gone._

_Ooo, short poem. So, this is Tuck's POV, and it's about Danny. Most of my poems seem to be. But it is Tucker's POV, so he is the main character. Anyway, off to do the last one!_


	10. Love

**Love**

_Last one! Okay, it's Sammy's turn now!_

I loved him when we were kids,

He kept me safe from harm.

I loved him when JK passed,

My lifeline was his arm.

I loved him when we went to middle school,

He kept me from temptation.

I loved him when I went Goth,

He was my foundation.

I loved him when we came to Casper,

My crush began to peak.

I loved him when he became a hero,

But still stayed a geek.

I loved him when he stayed clueless,

For many months and days.

I loved him when he finally got it,

He saw through the haze.

I loved him then, and I love him now,

With all I've ever been.

And now he returns my love,

I see it in his goofy grin.

_I dunno about this one... Oh well. Anyway, that's it! We're done! No more poems. :'(_

_Anyway, I had a lot of fun. See you guys at my next story!_

_Penelope, over and out!_


End file.
